Birth of the Storm Toa
by Namless Daydreamer
Summary: maybe discontinued,maybe...
1. I

Okay, copyrighted crap. The only thing that I own is Sorya, her forms & her abilities. Anything else belongs to LEGO.

Speech Guide;

**Yelling**,

**SCREAMING**,

_Talking through mind_

* * *

I hate first impressions

I slowly opened my eyes. "Where am I?" I thought, "And why do I ache?" I heard voices in the distance, so I followed it. When I found it, I hid behind a boulder & watched in curiousosity.6 robot (biomechanical?) beings, each a different color & with different weapons, was talking (arguing?) near the wreckage of a boat. The white one saw me as I leaned farther from the boulder. I hid, but that didn't help.

"I found it brother!" a voice said. Something grabbed my arm, making me jump. I was able to break free and get a fair distance. The red one stepped forward, anger burning within his eyes. "who are you" he demanded. I tried to run, but something was stopping me. "thank you Onewa" the red being said to the brown one, whose mask is now glowing. The blue being started walking towards me. I tried to scream, but nothing came out.

"My voice" I thought, "it's gone." The blue being faced the red one, and said, "I think she's mute Vakama" .There was an awkward silence. "Are you sure Nokama" the black one stammered out, "we don't even know if it". "**you should be so glad Brown Dude over there is keeping me still!**" I yelled in my head, "**or you'd be dead!**" All of a sudden, Onewa toppled over .I regained power over my limbs again.

"Did I do that" I asked myself, looking at my hands. A shadow loomed over me. All of a sudden, a silver launcher was pointed at my neck." You still haven't answered my question" Vakama demanded again. "I can't speak" I slowly mouthed at him. I started to get up, but I fell over face first. "Crap" I thought, seeing the bruise on my left leg "I think it's sprained". Someone picked me up. I looked up, seeing the green being helping.

"I'm going to trust her" he said, looking at me,"do you trust us?" I smiled and nodded, hoping to help them anyway I can. "You have a name?" I mouthed, pointing at him. "I am Matau" he said, "the Toa of Air". Each one said their name & element as followed;

Red one-Vakama; Toa of fire

Blue one-Nokama; Toa of water

Black one-Whenua; Toa of Earth

Green one-Matau; Toa of Air

White one-Nuju; Toa of ice

Brown one-Onewa; Toa of stone

"What is your name little one?" Nokama asked. That sentence struck me hard, like a sword through the heart. "I don't know" I mouthed. There was silence. "It will probably come back to you" Whenua said, "but for now we'll call you". It was silent for a moment. "Storm" Nuju said, and looked through me (not _at _me, _through_ me)."Now that's done and over with" Vakama said,"we should return to the mission". They all nodded, and headed to the ruined city. I and Matau followed behind._ "Storm" _I thought, _"it has a nice ring to it"._ Little did I know, it's going to have a double meaning to it.

* * *

1st story, WHOOT! If you love it, tell me. If you hate it, **go find another frickin' story to read**! 

Next Chapter: Visorak Die Hard


	2. II

Okay, copyrighted crap. The only thing that I own is Sorya, her forms & her abilities. I also own the 2 mystery people. Anything else belongs to LEGO.

Speech Guide;

**Yelling**,

**SCREAMING**,

_Talking through mind_

**Visorak Die Hard**

As we walked through the ruined city, Nokama explained what they were doing here. They were on a mission to find and rescue the remaining matoren, which were the villagers of Metru-nui. All of a sudden, we were ambushed by what Whenua called Visorak. Strangely, I wasn't affected by their weapons. Everything went black, and it felt like I was falling. "You shall have your chance Jayme" a voice said, "just be patient". "...Who are you?" I whispered.

Nuju's POV

Storm got up on both feet, like she wasn't injured. Storms clouds were forming faster than normal. "Is she doing this?" I asked myself, seeing sparks jumping from her hands. She raised her hand, and a thunderbolt hit her. She didn't move, like it was supposed to strike her. The lighting started to form in her hand, becoming a strange weapon. It was a staff with a large, curved blade at one end. She slammed the weapon to the ground, making wind blow half the visorak a good distance away.

"If you try to hurt my friends" she said, "you're goin' to have to mess with Kihaku's eldest daughter, Sorya B!" The weapon started glowing, and became a different weapon. Two strange blades, half the size of her arms, replaced the large weapon. But they faded away, leaving her hands black. The storm dissipated, as quickly as it came.

"Not now" she whispered, "please not now". She fell to the ground, unconscious. The visorak then took us to the unknown destination, and probably our death.

ooooo000000ooooo

"I'm sorry Sorya" a white haired girl said, looking at a glowing orb. A black haired girl groaned and got up. **"Why did you stop me Sorya?!**" she yelled, "**do you want Jayme to become what Father is now!?**" "She will adapt" she said, "just like she will to help Skreeu". The black haired girl growled, then sighed. "Besides" the white haired girl said, a slight smile appearing. "Alright!" the black haired girl said, "I'm just itching to leave this place, it makes me feel claustrophobic". The white haired girl nodded, and they both waited for the right moment.

Who are these people? What did Storm do? Those will be answered soon, just be patient.

If you love it, tell me. If you hate it, **go find another frickin' story to read!**

Next Chapter: Mutated

Saya Moonshadow-glomp **thankyouthankyouthankyou! I feel so loved!**


	3. III

Okay, copyrighted crap. The only thing that I own is Sorya, her forms & her abilities. Anything else belongs to LEGO.

Speech Guide;

**Yelling**,

**SCREAMING**,

_Talking through mind_

**Mutated**

I slowly opened my eyes. "Okay, what the heck just happened" I thought, "last thing I remember is Visorak surrounding me then". I looked around, and stared wide eyed. "**Holy crap!?**" I thought, "**where the hell am I?!**" There were webs everywhere, and I was in a cocoon. My friends were also in cocoons, not far off. All of a sudden, pain engulfed my body.

"What's going on" I thought, "why does my body feeling like its burning?" A scream/roar escaped my lips as my new, draconic wings burst out of the cocoon. The rest of my cocoon shattered, leaving to fall to my death. "_So this how I'm going to die_" I thought "_falling while not knowing who I am and why I'm here_".

Someone grabbed me and said, "Put those new wings of yours to good use and fly". I looked up to see yellow eyes. "Her "wings" are no good" a kind voice said. _"Who are you?"_ I thought. "I'm Sorya B and "miss goodie two shoes" beside me is Sorya". _**"How the frig did you know!?"**_ I thought. "It's one of our abilities" Sorya said, "being able to "talk" with your mind". I stared wide-eyed, & said _"good thing to, 'cause I got no voice"_. "You shall get it back soon" Sorya said, "for now, we must find your friends" I nodded, & we flew off.

ooooo000000ooooo

As we landed out of sight, I took a moment to look at myself. My hands now had two claws with no thumb. My feet were now a tail with a rattle at the end. Large, draconic wings were on my back. Blue scales covered on my lower arms and tail. I looked at Sorya B and Sorya, my "sisters". Sorya B had black hair and yellow eyes, while Sorya had white hair and blue eyes. Both of them were wearing halter tops, knickers, & boots.

I ran towards Matau, "_**Matau**_" I yelled as I pounced at him, "_**guess who's happy you're alive!"**_ I then felt someone grabbed my arm. "Storm, is that you?" Nokama asked, taking me off the scared Matau. _"Yep"_ I said, "_Guess what, __**I have 2 sisters!**_" I pulled them out of hiding. "_Toa heroes meet Sorya & Sorya B" _I said, "_Sorya & Sorya "B", meet Vakama, Nokama, Whenua, Matau, Nuju, and Onewa_". I noticed that the toa were different. "_How did we end up like this anyway_?" I said, "_'cause I don't remember having wings before_". "If you were wise" a voice said, "if you wish to be your old selves again, you will listen." We faced a small, red being w/ a staff, on an old pillar.

I swear, if I have a hard time finding another movie, **I WILL KILL ME SOME VISORAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**...Anywho, if you love it, tell me. If you hate it, **go find another frickin' story to read!**

WereWolfPrincess1215-thanks 4 the comment, I'll use tempest-nuva.

Next Chapter: Journey


	4. IV

Okay, copyrighted crap. The only thing that I own is Sorya, her forms & her abilities. I also own the 2 mystery people. Anything else belongs to LEGO.

Speech Guide;

**Yelling**,

**SCREAMING**,

_Talking through mind_

**Newfound Abilities**

I sat on the fountain, listening to my friend & sisters talk. "Brothers" Nokama said, "We must be patient". "Keetongu" the red being said. "The key to Nongu?" Onewa asked. "No" it said, "Keetongu is a most honorable creature, & is skilled in the ways of venoms, not to mention our only hope to stand against the visorak hoard". "If you are to be the toa you once were" he continued, "it is Keetongu you must seek". "_But what are we now"_? I asked, looking at myself. "Hordika venom courses within you" he answered, "if it is not neutralized, it will take root". "Then Hordika you will be" he concluded, "forever". "Like you?" Nuju stated. "I am a rahaga" it said, 'Norik is my name, & this is". More rahaga came in. "Gaaki, Bommanga, Kualas, Poouks". He chuckled as he said this, "and Iiruni". _"Nice landing Iiruni" _I said, & snickered. Sorya smacked me upside the head, & wagged a finger at me. "Rahaga" Nokama asked, "can take us to this Keetongu?" Iiruni laughed. "Iiruni!" Norik scolded. Iiruni shrugged. "Thou not understand" Sorya said. As they continued to talk, I slithered over to Vakama. "I say we return to Metru-nui, to rescue the matoren" Vakama said, as he lit the torch on his left hand "not go on safari". "And you have a way of doing this?" Norik asked, as he walked over, "perhaps using your new Hordika powers". He blew out the torch, "powers you have not yet learned to use". Vakama growled & slammed the pipe shut. "Vakama" his sister said. He just walked off. "I'll talk with him" Norik said, & followed. I looked at my hands._ "Sorya"_ I asked. She looked at me._ "Since we are the same"_ I asked, _"Would you know what my powers are?" _She shook her head. I then felt like I was going to puke. _"Excuse me"_ I said & slithered off a good distance. I then hit the ground, panting for air. I barfed. _"Ick"_ I thought, making a gross face. I heard hissing, & looked down. The "vomit" was slowly burning through the ground. _"That's some serious barf"_ I thought. I then heard some chittering. _"Who's there"_ I said, tail rattling angrily. A blue eye appeared in the darkness. _"Glad I'm not arachnophobic" _I said, watching a suukorak came out._ "Or I'd be scared stiff" _I stated.

Well well well, I think this is going to get very interesting. I thank Mata-Nui3000 & TheTwilightMoon for the comments. I feel so loved. If you love it, tell me. If you hate it, go find another frickin' story to read!

Next Chapter: Newfound Abilities


	5. V

Okay, copyrighted crap. The only thing that I own is "Storm", Sorya B, Sorya, & her abilities. Anything else belongs to LEGO

Speech Guide;

**Yelling**,

**SCREAMING**,

_Talking through mind

* * *

_

**Newfound Powers**

There was an awkward silence, which felt long but was short. _"Ummm…"_ I said, _"Hi?"_

It cocked its head. _"You're not going to hurt me"_ I asked,_ "right?" _It walked over to me, & rubbed against my tail. I slowly put my hand on his head, and give it some scratches. It started purring (do visorak even purr? --;). "…" was all I could say. It then looked up at me. Even know it attacked me before, I couldn't help but think it's cute. I yawned & lied down. It sat down beside me, its eyes half open. I looked up at the sky, seeing a starry sky. _"Wow"_ I said, _"it's so beautiful". "You are correct little one"_ a voice said. _"__**Holy shit!"**_ I yelled, backing away. _"You are lucky that you know nothing of your abilities,"_ it growled as it narrowed its eyes,_ "or else I would've harmed you"_. "_How'd you-I mean you-_" I stammered, & my left eye twitched. _"It seems you are not used to another speaking this way"._

"_It's not that, I never expected you to be-um-"_

"_Intelligent? Yes, lots of beings think that too"_

"_...My names Storm"._

"_You may call Scar"_

"_Is it because of the wound?"_

"_Yes"_

"_I see..."_

There was an awkward silence. _"It's beautiful"_ I said,_ "the sky, I mean". "Yes" _He said, _"A true work of art"._ Another long silence, the only sound was the wind moaning. _"Do you know about my powers?" _I asked suddenly. _"No"_ he said,_ "but I will aid you on your quest". "Thanks"_ I said, and then doubled back in pain. I looked back to see more visorak, aiming their spinners at me. Then, animal instinct kicked in.

Scar's POV

Her eyes glowed, & her tail rattled in threat. She inhaled, & a screech escaped her lips. "If you know what's good for you" she growled, "you will leave **Now!**" she let out a roar, & moved too fast for me see. In a couple minutes, the fight was over & they scurried off into the bushes. _"That was incredible!"_ I finally stammered out_ "absolutely magnificent!" _She fell to the ground panting, a proud grin on her face. "thanks" she replied, "wait, did I just speak?" She yawned, & said "I think I should introduce you in the morning". _"An interesting plan" _I said, & lied down beside her. We soon slept, the stars watching us.

* * *

DD: I'm terribly sorry I didn't post for so long, I blame the muse!

Vakama: you don't have a muse

DD: shut up firespitter growls

If you love it, tell me. If you hate it, **go find another frickin' story to read!**

Next Chapter: Journey


	6. READ ME!

**I'm REALLY sorry, but ****Birth of the Storm Toa**** has been discontinued.**

**I just can't figure out what to do next. So if you want to help, review this w/ ideas.**

**Again, I'm REALLY sorry for this happening. I just hit a major Writer's Block, & my English teacher says they're no such thing.**

**Later,**

**Nameless Day Dreamer**


End file.
